


Ad Finem

by Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls (HoodedFigure_99)



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Domination, Double Penetration, F/M, Forest Sex, Magic, Punishment, Ritual, Rough Oral Sex, Summoning, all sorts of banging, nudge nudge, wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure_99/pseuds/Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls
Summary: When a mysterious call from an old friend reignites your curiosity in urban legends, you get far more than what you'd expected.





	1. Principium / Aqua

**Author's Note:**

> Time for a new series! Had this idea, and built it up thanks to two other dirty birdies!

_Ring, ring_. Your phone goes off, and you quickly grab it and check who's calling.  It's your close friend, who had been out of town all week. “Oh shit,  hey!” You answer.

    “Hey, long time no chat. Listen, I don't have too much time to chat, since I have a few other things I need to do, but I heard about this one thing…”

    “One thing. That's helpful,” you comment, and she laughs quietly.

    “Well I know you're into occult stuff and urban legends and shit like that, so I wanna say to look this up...it's a variation on the Bloody Mary urban legend… sort of.”

    “Sort of?” you snort. “That shit is just that, shit. Remember when we were little and we tried that? Remember how it _didn't work_?”

    “Yes I remember that. This one is only loosely based off it, but mostly on...ah.. what's it...elemental calling?” Your friend sounded confused. “I'll send you an email with the website. The site itself is really neat looking, at least. I better go, though. I'm gonna get reamed if they find me on my phone.” The line goes dead.

    “Huh.” You mutter to yourself, and shut the phone's screen off.

     An hour passes, and you're playing one of your impulse buy video games on your computer when your phone vibrates. You briefly peer at it and notice that your friend finally sent the email. Saving your game, you exit and open up your email. Squinting to read, you couldn't understand a single word of what she'd typed, except the hyperlink. You shrug, figuring she was just playing it off, trying to be creepy or mysterious...whichever. You did notice that her typical signature for her emails was absent, but you quickly shrugged that off as well. “Let's read this, then.” You say to no one in particular, and click the link.

    The page loads a black screen, at first you weren't sure if it just hadn't loaded completely and before you click the refresh button, you hear soft haunting notes coming through your speakers. Beyond the music, you heard the sound of water, waves from a lake lapping upon a beach. Despite being unnerved from the contents of the email and the pitch black page, the sounds of water calmed you immensely. You let a grin spread, relaxing into your chair. _What was she talking about, this is pretty nice actually_ , you thought. The strained notes and the sounds ended abruptly as soon as you finished your thought, and the screen changed to blue text, a symbol briefly flashing on screen. It appeared to be an upside down triangle. “Oh!” You exclaim. “Isn't that an alchemy symbol?” you again ask to no one in particular. “Water, I think.” Scratching your head, you lean forward and begin reading the text.

    The same fare as the usual urban legends, you noted, nearing the end of the page. This one required a bathroom or an area near water. _Of course_ , you thought, _if this has anything to do with the symbol, it would have to be._ The chant was different, but everything else seemed like it was there in the moment. You have to speak what you feel, nothing scripted. You notice a small line under the instructions and you have to zoom in to actually read it.

    _The elements require ‘participation’ or sacrifice. If you do not have one, the other will do. If you do not have either, nothing will happen. Do not take this lightly! Starting this process will facilitate communication, and once doing so, you will not be able to back out of the series!_

    “The hell does that even mean?” you exclaim in confusion. “Facilitate communication? With who? Or what? Don't these things usually mention the name of who they're trying to call?” You raise your arms up in frustration, and stand up. “Fuck this, I'm getting a drink.” you vocalize, and wander to the kitchen.

    When you meander your way back to the room, Jack and coke in hand, you notice the screen has gone dark again. “Shit,” you say as you rush to the desk, slamming your drink on it. You waggle the mouse quickly, hoping it had just for some inexplicable reason decided to go into sleep mode.  No such luck. You sigh and hit the reset button.  You smile when you see it boot up, but something seems off. You could hear the music again, along with the sounds of rushing water, like a faucet. Quite different than what you'd heard earlier, though this time it wasn't nearly as relaxing. When the computer finally loads its operating system the noise dies out, and you take a hard swig from your glass. You laugh to yourself, thinking how ridiculous the whole thing was, and you take another pull from your drink. You were glad you put more Jack than coke in your drink this time, and eventually you found yourself in your happy spot. Not drunk, but just a little buzz going on. You resumed the game you'd been playing earlier, and as the night progressed you ended up in a much better mood. When your game crashes, you let out an aggravated groan. You hit ctrl alt del several times, but nothing happens. You ball your hands into fists and shout at the computer, but still, nothing happens. At least until you get out of your chair. You see that symbol on the screen again, the sign for water. No sound, just the symbol. Snatching your nearly empty glass, you take the last swig, mumbling to yourself about taking a bath instead.

    Grabbing all you need after putting your glass up, you toss your towel close to the bathtub.  You tie your hair back and sit on the edge of the tub. Turning the knobs, you slowly test the heat of the rushing water, and when it's hot enough, you plug the stopper in the drain and stand up.  You chuckle to yourself as you shimmy out of your clothes and light several scented candles around the room. You flick the lights off, letting only the candles illuminate your bathroom. _She really got me this time_ , you think. Kicking the pile of clothes to your left, you lean into the counter in front of the mirror. You laugh while you say the phrase, shaking your head disapprovingly. _See, nothing has happened. It's exactly like that stupid urban legend_. You spin from the counter and check the tub. The bathtub is nearly full, so you turn the knobs to stop the flow and you gingerly work yourself into the water. You let a long contented sigh escape your lips as the heated water relaxes your tense muscles. Your eyes close briefly, enjoying the heat, far beyond relaxation at this point. Your body slides further into the water, and you almost don’t feel the gentle touch of fingers on your calves. Lifting your head up and opening your eyes, you eye your surroundings, noting nothing in the flickering light.  You look down into the water, and see nothing. _All in my head,_ you laugh to yourself and relax back into the hot water.  A few minutes later you feel it again, hands massaging your calves, slowly moving their way up to your thighs. You let out a contented moan, spreading your legs a bit, wondering where this was going. The hands move oh so slowly, kneading your thighs firmly, and you throw your head back as you feel a finger trace itself around your increasingly sensitive area. You open one eye, and catch a glimpse of silver, a mask. _Did it_ ….you briefly think before you catch yourself moaning again, as the finger works its way into you, the thumb teasing your clit.  “Shit…” you mumble. “Wh...who are you…”  The sound of splashing water is heard, another finger pushed inside. You whimper and grind against the fingers, and it continues like that until he finally speaks.

    “You called me but don’t know who I am?”

    “I...ah...I thought...it… _fuck_...” You find it increasingly difficult to form words, as each time you try to say something, he rubs your clit and thrusts his fingers into you.

    “Hmm? You thought what? It was a joke?” The figure laughs, and you laugh a bit too before being cut off by your own moans. “I can tell that you know it’s not a joke, Anna.”

    “How did… _ohhhh_ …” His free hand snakes its way up to your breasts and begins kneading as he strokes your insides with his other.  “Please, I’m going…”  He laughs again.

    “Do you want this, Anna? If you say no, then I will go, and it will be a long time until we meet again. If you say yes, you know exactly what will happen, and you’ll have to finish the whole rite.”  You whimper and cry out as he removes his fingers from you, leaving your brain a foggy mess.

    “Y...yes.” You sputter, completely flustered.

    “No matter what, you need to complete the rite... I’m only the first. You can take your time, but it needs to be done.” He growls under his breath, and you feel something press against your slit. As he slides himself into you, a free hand grips some of your hair, and tugs your head back gently.

    “Fuck…” you groan as he fills you, stoking the fire within you. “Fuck me…”

    “Gladly.” He laughs and begins thrusting into you, at first at a leisurely pace, and you find yourself wrapping your arms around his form, dragging your nails down his back. This seems to spur him on, and you find yourself holding onto him for dear life as he eventually slams himself into you. The thought of breaking the tub floats lazily up into your mind, but is quickly erased with each passing second. He drives himself deeper into you, splashing water everywhere with his strong movements.

“Come for me, Anna.” He growls, his cock hitting your most sensitive spot inside you. You wail as his thrusts overwhelm you, clawing frantically at his back as you're driven over the edge.  He pants in exertion, growling as your muscles tighten around his length and milk it. Finally as the lights in your eyes fade, he shouts and grips you tightly, and you groan as you feel the heat of his seed fill you completely.  “Shit…” You whisper and open your eyes. The bathroom is empty except for you, the candles nearly burned down completely.  You look around, confused, noting water is all over the floor. “I'm gonna have to mop this aren't I…” you groan and remove the stopper from the drain, watching the water twirl downward. “What the…” you mutter, noticing a mark on your thigh. It was the symbol, the reversed triangle, etched into your skin.

“Well, fuck.”


	2. Aer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a heatwave, you accidentally call upon the element of Air, and he inscribes his sigil onto you...

You aimlessly finger your thigh as you eye your phone.  It's  been a few weeks since you foolishly said those damning words, and since then you still haven't heard from your friend.  Letting out a sigh, you have to remind yourself to stop touching the mark, the reversed triangle the being had imprinted on you.  Though you have to admit, every time you touch it, the memories of being taken in the bathtub have you nearly shaking, but not with fear.  You glance at your computer suspiciously.  It had turned back on and behaved itself since after the meeting with Water, but you weren’t so sure how long it would hold back up.  Sooner or later you’d be backed into a corner, so to speak, and you’d have to continue this… ritual.  Butterflies fluttered in your stomach, nervousness creeping up on you.  How were you supposed to do the next part? Was it the same way, just with..a new name? You gather your hair together and look for a hair tie.  You hadn’t been bothered by your hair, but lately it just seemed to do whatever it pleased, and you’d spent days trying to make sure it didn’t look like you walked through a wind tunnel.  Finding a tie finally, you put your hair up.  A loud chime from behind you nearly makes you trip in surprise.  A text. A text! _Is that my friend? Please tell me that’s her. I have so much shit I need to tell her_ , you think.  You run over to the phone and unlock the screen.

    _This is her number_ , you ponder, _but this isn’t her. What is happening?_ The screen shows strange symbols, some you recognize, and several you don't . Scanning the screen, you look for any kind of indication of what this is, and who it is if it isn't your friend. There. A triangle, like the one marked on you, but this time it's upright, with a line through the top part. You keep that image in your head as you go to find one of your books.   _Oh. Air. This is...isn’t alchemy but they’re using the symbols… what the fuck is going on?_ You put the book back and look at the text again.  A hyperlink. You wake your computer up and find the link.  Just as before, it turns to the familiar black screen with music, haunting echoed notes playing with the sound of wind through the trees in the background.  You sigh and wait for the website to pop up the instructions.  When it does, you read through them, almost the same for this element except for a few words here and there.  You sit back when you finish reading, and you think for a long time.

                              ~~2 Days Later~~

    You flop onto your stomach, kicking away the sheets that attached themselves to your legs. _Why is it so fucking hot_ , you whine to yourself. You were already damn near nude, but you were still covered in sweat. You drag yourself to each fan in the house and turn them all on high, stopping briefly in front of each one, trying to cool yourself off. “Ugh,” you groan, finally meandering to the bedroom window. You open it and sigh as a breeze comes in, slightly cooling your body. An idea flits through your mind, and before you know it, you realize that you’ve just said the words again, and a stronger breeze comes through the window, a bit warmer this time, and you can swear it damn near swirls around you.  The touch of the warm wind evolves into the touch of fingers on your sides and you shiver. “Air.” You say in a whisper. The being doesn’t say anything, but you can faintly hear the sounds of wind through trees. His arms wrap around you, and like a gust of wind, you soon find yourself pinned to the bed, you weren’t sure how, though, as his hands were busy exploring you. You squirm under his touch, and let a moan out as he grazes the embedded mark on your thigh, the contact of his fingers on the symbol sending fire and electricity through you.  You can’t explain why you were so turned on and how quickly it’d happened. You feel dizzy with excitement, and you whimper as he moves a finger up to your entrance, testing you. The sounds of wind and the fans in the nearby room create a strange vibration, and you find yourself moved from lying on the bed, to being on all fours on the bed, long fingers tracing designs in your back. The designs tickle and entice you, again squirming under his touches.  With an energetic gust, he slides himself into you and you grip the bed sheets, a long groan and gasp escaping your throat as he buries himself in you. He pauses briefly to tease you, stretching you, and his hands continue to gently caress your back.  It felt like bursts of wind, cool then warm, spreading on your back. You mewl and writhe against him, and you can swear you thought you heard laughter. A loud cry escapes your throat as he begins to drive himself into you, fast and unrelenting, like the onset of a typhoon.  Over the overwhelming scent of sex, you note that there’s a faint ozone smell, and it along with his motions fog your brain, and rational thought abandons you, leaving you only the ability to cry out and beg.  

You were begging, pleading, for Air to change you, to blow away everything, to blow you over the cliff. It all jumbled together, a string of words, curses, unintelligible to most, but he understood perfectly.  He plunges into you with an almost calming ferocity, bound and determined to complete what he was called to do. As you curse loudly, your muscles contracting against him, his hands grip your sides hard.  You can finally make out something beyond the sound of rushing wind, and you identify it as the being’s own voice, grunting in concentration.  A long audible sigh comes from the Ghoul, as he finds his own release inside you.

It takes you several moments to recover, your breath still uneven.  You whimper when you turn your head and find yourself alone once more.  You spin around, nearly falling from wobbly legs, and sit yourself on the bed. You were definitely a mess. You notice the sigil the Water Ghoul had placed on your thigh was glowing slightly, and you stared at it for quite a long time before wondering if Air had done the same.  When your legs finally felt strong enough to walk, you meander to the bathroom and check yourself.  You sigh when you don’t see anything at first, but when you turn around and peek behind you, you notice the sigil etched on your side, also faintly glowing. You smile and wonder what will happen next, a strange thirst creeping in the back of your mind. _I should sleep_ , you think to yourself.  

You crawl into bed, the scent of ozone and sex still very much present.  Absentmindedly, you moan as you wiggle your way under the sheets.  Sleep still won’t come, and you frustratingly groan. Your brain keeps replaying your encounter with Water, and now to add to it, Air. You’re horny again, and this time, there is nobody or nothing to sate your desire. “Damn it,” you mutter, your hands working their way down your body. You hiss as your fingers find their target, lightly tracing your clit at first, and you throw your head back as you pleasure yourself.  You had no idea why you were this worked up, and while it slightly bothered you, you couldn’t deny that this new side of you was rather fun. It doesn’t take you long to hit your climax this time around, and as you slow yourself down, your eyes begin to flutter shut. You finally move your hand up, and turn onto your side.  It only takes you a few seconds to finally greet slumber.  You don’t notice the sigils glowing slightly brighter, and you definitely don’t hear the chuckling coming from the breeze that passes through your bedroom window.


	3. Terra et Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A camping trip leads to you accidentally summoning two of the element-demons together... what will happen? Filth, oh yes. Filth.

It's been weeks since your first encounter with the personified elements, and each day was getting progressively… _Difficult._ You keep finding yourself distracted by intrusive yet arousing thoughts. The thoughts would keep coming until you had no choice but to fix the ever-increasing problem, and you notice that every time you came, the sigils would glow brighter for a time. You pore over countless books in your collection, trying to figure out what was happening to you. The closest thing you could think was some kind of tantric...something, but you still can't explain why your libido had increased tenfold. Some nights were worse than others, you'd spend hours using toys and your fingers for relief, finally falling asleep drenched in lust scented sweat. After one particular evening where you got off not three times, but ten, you decided it must be some kind of cabin fever, and made plans to go out camping for a weekend.  You figured a change would do some good, and you'd be too distracted by nature to get too worked up. And then maybe, just maybe, you'd have a good night's sleep or two.

Plans have been made, time taken off from work, and your last night in your stuffy apartment before the great outdoors. This time, you were able to fall asleep without a hitch, except for one thing...

~~~~

_A dream, this is a dream,_ you tell yourself. Several sets of eyes behind silver demon masks gaze at you, crawling towards you. Sigils etched into their own skin, glowing brighter the closer they got to you. Two of them, a taller demon and a shorter demon are closer than the others, and you make out the sigils as belonging to Air and Water. Their hands roam your body, and you throw your head back in pleasure. The other sets of eyes crawl up slowly, hunger evident in them. Soon, besides the sensation of Air and Waters exploring hands, you find yourself at the mercy of the others, tongues tasting up your thighs and chest. _“Sh..it…_ ” you groan as tongues and hands go everywhere, a few fingers making their way into your wet core. One of them gently gnaws on your earlobe as one of their hands firmly grips your throat, not enough to hurt, but just enough to barely restrict movement and breath. The roaming hands start dragging their nails along your skin, causing your pale flesh to twitch and grow gooseflesh. The fingers inside you stroke with purpose, and you can vaguely hear the demons, growling with intense longing and hunger, and you're positive most of them are most likely pleasuring themselves while they tease you. Suddenly the fingers that were so expertly thrusting into you are pulled out and you hear two distinct growls, arguing amongst each other before a tongue makes its way to your abandoned slit instead. You squirm from the new attentions and before you know it, you shoot up out of bed crying out as you find yourself in the throes of an intense orgasm, your body drenched in a cold sweat. It takes you ages to ride it out, your whole body quivering and electric. When you're able to catch your breath, you look at your phone to check the time. 6 AM. You squint and notice a text notification. “It's too early for this shit.” You groan and lazily flop out of bed, making your way to the shower to clean yourself off before the trip.

~~~

Mid afternoon. The sun filters through the tall pines, keeping the temperature very mild. _Its the perfect weather_ , you think, and stretch out. You just finished setting up your tent, and you look around the small clearing near you. _That would be a perfect place for a nice big fire_ , you note. You quickly set to work finding kindling and chopping bigger bits of wood. Once you think you have a significant pile, you begin digging around to make a good clear area and pit. Once all was said and done, you rest your hands on your hips and take a long inhalation, enjoying the mountain air in your lungs, mixed with the scent of pine. You spend the rest of the day exploring the campsite, finding a few trails you'll want to visit tomorrow. The night passes without incident, and you awake the next morning much more comfortable and full of energy. You eat your small breakfast, and set yourself on one of the trails you found the day before. You find yourself caught up in everything, the plants and trees were fascinating, and you even caught a glimpse at several animals. Spotting a doe, you had to cover your mouth to silence yourself. When she bounds off, you do a dance to yourself. _Nature fucking rocks_ , you want to shout. When your phone makes a strange noise, you nearly scream out of surprise. The forest has gone completely silent now, even the sound of birds chirping has lessened to nothing. You feel out of place quickly, and you turn around and hurriedly head back towards camp. 

You make it back, the sun sinking low among the trees, and you eye your phone. Something was off, you have no reception, yet you are staring at two text notifications. One, you know, was from the other day - you hadn’t bothered to look at it yet, knowing full well what it was. You sigh and toss your phone on your camp chair as you get the bonfire going again. Once the flames were to your satisfaction, you grab your phone and check the messages. The first was a complete reversal of Air’s symbol, and you have to struggle to remember what the book had said. _Earth_ , you think. The second text was the direct opposite of Water’s, and you surmise that it is Fire. “Why now?” you grumble. “I was finally relaxing…” A loud pop from the fire startles you from your thoughts. You stare into the fire, a look of mild irritation playing upon your face.

It doesn't take long for you to relax again, almost hypnotized by how the flames crackle and dance.

_...Terra. Ignis…_

_No! No, not now!_ You smack yourself. _Fuck!_ Your eyes scan around you, your body going into high alert. Seeing nothing, you sigh and scuttle back to your tent to change into your sleepwear. You're obviously tired from the hike, you tell yourself.  When you hit the treeline where your tent is, you stop. You feel as if you're being watched, like hundreds of eyes gazing at you from beyond the darkened forest. You swallow hard, trying to will yourself back towards the fire. Backing up slowly, your back smacks right into a tree. “Shit.” You say, turning to go around the tree. The sound of rustling leaves and cracking twigs makes you stop dead in your tracks. Spinning around you find a shadow approaching from the depth of the trees, and a wayward branch has you pinned against the tree. The shadow seems short, and you squint to see who it is. As the being steps forward, light from the fire glints against a familiar sight. The horned mask. 

“Hey hey, don't be afraid.” The being says, his voice soft and reassuring. “You called me, remember?”

You let out a long audible sigh. “I didn't mean to… I just…”

“That's okay, Anna.” He steps up to you, looking you over with cool eyes from under his mask. _Is it a mask?_ You ponder. “You had the dream, didn't you?” He asks, tilting his head. “I remember you. Do you remember these?” He caresses your face lightly, familiar fingers tracing your skin. You shiver and groan.

“Y….you… ah.. you were one of them weren't you?” Your face flushes, recalling the dream, and you look away in embarrassment. _He was the one with the skilled fingers...the one who…_ You're pulled from your thoughts as his hands trace your curves, and you feel the familiar heat between your thighs begin anew. His hands work their way under your clothes, unhooking your bra first, teasing your skin with feathery touches.  You can't help but moan, and you push him away briefly to damn near rip off your own clothes. If he hadn't been wearing a mask, you figure he would be smiling wide, and the look in his eyes very well proved it.

“Do you want that again?” He asks, a twinkle in his eyes.

“I… ah… y..yes. But I'm not sure...how comfortable it'll be....”

He laughs and snaps his fingers, and a small clearing is made, soft moss replacing twigs and pine needles. You sit carefully on the moss “blanket”, and it's only a matter of seconds before he has you pinned on your back. _For being a rather short creature, he has a lot of strength._ He grumbles, and you wonder if he ‘heard’ that comment. His hands begin roaming your body again, and you squirm underneath him. The old feelings that you felt back in your apartment rise again, an ever increasing wave of lust overwhelming you. When he finds your already damp slit you hear him chuckle quietly before plunging his fingers into you, teasing your clit with his thumb.  You gasp and grind your hips on his hand, silently pleading for more. He continues his slow pace, stretching you before adding another finger. “Fuck…” you groan, still writhing from his attentions. As he picks up the pace, you think you hear something, and you try to ask him to stop.

“What's wrong?” he asks, removing his fingers from you, only teasing your clit distractedly.

“Mmm..I...thought I heard something.” You pant. A louder noise rings through the forest, coming from the direction of your bonfire. Earth leaps off of you, and you sit straight up, staring at the fire.

“You called him too, didn't you?” he whispers at you. _Shit._ A shadow forms in the bonfire, the swirling flames taking the shape of a taller man, and you see the masked entity emerge, completely unscathed by the tremendous heat. He walks towards the both of you, shaking his head.

“What do we have here?” he chuckles and looks down at Earth.

“Hey now, she called _me_ first.”

“She called us both. At the same time.” You hear the familiar growls from your dream and back away slowly, trying to make your way back to the tent. Heat from behind you makes you stop, as you notice a wall of still-fire behind you.

“Now now. You called us both at the same time, and that's what you'll get. Us, at the same time.”

He winks and you groan out loud, your obvious desire rising. “Come here.” The taller one commands, and you obey. You grin as you get closer, your eyes lighting up at the thought of having them both at the same time. A giggle emerges from you, and they both look at you, their own eyes darkened with desire. You watch as Earth sits down. You give them both a sultry look, and you find yourself crawling towards Earth first. You settle up in front of him, tracing your own fingers down his slim body. You feel his chest rumble, as your hands work their way down further. You sense heat on your back, and soon large hands place themselves on your hips from behind. Before long, your hand finds its target, and you hear Earth take a sharp breath as your hand teases his cock, palming it and you slowly begin to stroke him. Leaning over, you plant a delicate kiss on the head, and Earth lets out a frustrated grunt. As you lean over, Fire slides his hands down from your waist and playfully smacks your ass. You moan and waggle back at him as you slowly lick and stroke the smaller ghoul’s length. When you finally take him into your mouth, you immediately moan against his shaft as Fire slides a finger down your slit, aiming for your clit. You can’t help but spread your legs slightly for him, and you feel his teeth against your cheeks- one, two, three bites as he works his teeth lower, until you feel his tongue snake into your core. You fight to keep your composure, trying to focus on the cock in your mouth. Hands from the smaller ghoul wrap in your hair, and he lets out a long groan. Fire continues his tongue lashing of your slit, unrelenting, and you have to stop sucking on Earth’s length to allow yourself a small cry as he tongue fucks you over the edge. You hear a contented chuckle as Fire slowly stops licking, drawing a loud hiss from you as he bites your lips playfully. You gaze up at Earth, his eyes half shut and breathing heavily, and he looks down at you with a hungry look in his eyes. Unable to form words, you mumble and moan as you feel Fire stroke along your damp folds with his cock.

“Hey,” Earth growls at the taller Ghoul. “I was here first. _I_ fuck her first.”

“You and what army, Earth?”

“Don’t be that way, you trickster!” Earth delicately removes you from his cock, a line of spit stretching out between your mouth and it before breaking swiftly. “Don’t move, dear Anna.” Earth purrs at you, before striding quickly to Fire. He looks at the Fire Ghoul briefly before making a funny noise and saying, “You may be my elder, but I know your weakness in that form!” And with that, Earth’s hand quickly grabbed the elder’s cock and a growl raised from both of them. Fire’s growl turned into a plaintive whimper, and Earth slowly worked his hand over his shaft. “See? I know things.” Earth purrs to Fire, and he continues to stroke him. It’s enough to bring the other ghoul to his knees, and much to your surprise, Earth doesn’t let up. In fact, you think he may also be getting off on it as well, judging from how hard he still is. As much as you’re enjoying the show, you do feel a bit neglected, yet very aroused by the scene playing before you. 

“F…fuck okay….I said … shit.. _OKAY_ …” the Fire ghoul has to tear himself away from Earth’s grasp, and you can hear him panting heavily. “You can fuck her first. Fuckin’ hell, you’re vicious. What am I going to do with this while I wait?” Fire motions to his dick. 

“Not my problem…” Earth shrugs and chuckles. “Can you keep it up long enough to get to her when I’m done, old man?” 

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe later…now.. wait. I have an idea.” 

“What’s this idea, spit it out.”

“You can have her front, I’ll take her…back.” 

You stare at the two, confusion playing upon your face. Earth notices this and laughs.

“Its what you humans refer to as a …ah.. sandwich. Or to be a bit more vulgar…double penetration.” he winks at you and the thought itself makes you moan. “Oh, I think she likes the idea, Fire.”

“Heh. Well then. I suppose I could play along… come here.” Fire motions toward you, and like the tug of an invisible leash, you feel yourself being drawn to him. He reclines, allowing you to crawl atop him and you grind yourself against him as he grasps at your chest. He hisses slightly with your teasing, and you see his element in his eyes, obviously frustrated with you. He moves his warm hands to your waist, gripping you tightly. “Damn you, woman.” You laugh and slide your lips on him and he bucks his hips, longing to be inside you. 

You adjust yourself after deciding you had enough of teasing the poor ghoul, and you slowly guide yourself onto him. You hear him growl softly as you impale yourself on him, letting him bury himself to the hilt before raising up off of him slowly. His hands grip your waist tighter. “ _Gah_ …he was right to pick you…” he groans between clenched teeth as you slide up and down him faster. You wonder to yourself who the ghoul was referring to, but your thoughts escape when you feel hands gripping your ass. Fire pushes you, a silent command to slow yourself on him. 

“I’ll go slow for you,” Earth whispers, and you whimper as you feel him slowly enter you from behind. It takes a bit of time to fully enter you, and once he does, you cry out from the sensation of having both of them in you. All you can do is groan as they both begin their thrusts, your mind in a haze. You feel hands on your arms, gently guiding your body upright, slightly leaning you against him as he bucks his hips against your ass. The new angle allows Fire’s cock to hit new spots and you find yourself gasping as you’re hit by your own orgasm, muscles milking both of them. He lets out a long hiss, repositioning himself closer to you, hammering himself into you. You feel a sharp bite on your shoulder, followed by growling as Earth increases his pace as well. You never fully ride out your climax, each thrust from them prolongs the waves, each more intense than before. You are nothing more now than a bundle of nerves, twitching with electricity, fueled by lust. Your eyes shut, and you can hear your cries echoing through the trees. Their hands grope you as they fuck through your repeated orgasms, you can feel their hot breath on your skin, their own breaths labored and erratic. You feel a sharp bite on your neck, but the pain quickly dissipates into pleasure and renewed excitement. Your hands dig into Fire’s shoulder, clinging on, fearful you’ll just disappear, and you hear him growl a warning before forcefully burying himself into you, and you hear Earth follow shortly after. You feel an increased heat inside you as they both come, and you can’t help but loudly shout “Fuck…” as your heart finally begins to slow its pace. You lazily ride them both until they slip out of you, leaving you to fall unconscious on the bed of moss that Earth had made, black from the intense heat from Fire, but still comfortable nonetheless. 

Sunlight pierces your closed eyes, and you groan. You hurt all over, but you feel like something has changed. Sure, you were still quite overstimulated, but you know that needed to wait. It takes you almost a half hour to recover, every five minutes testing your legs to see if you could finally walk. You have to laugh at yourself, you’re reminded of a newborn fawn trying to get its long wobbly legs to work properly. _How fitting_ , You hear a voice in your mind. Falling onto your ass, your heart rate skyrockets, knowing that that isn’t your own inner voice. You wince briefly and try to look behind you. Earth’s sigil is etched into your ass cheek, and on your front you can’t seem to find Fire’s at all. 

“Anybody there?” you shout, and let a small yelp as you run over pine needles to get to your clothes. The woods are silent as ever, eerily serene for the scene that took place hours ago. You dress quickly and pack up your tent and your miscellaneous gear you’d strewn across the campsite. 

The drive home is quiet, you never turned on the radio, you just want silence to reflect on what just happened. _Who was that_ , you wonder. 

_You’ll find out later_ , the voice chuckles darkly. _Ghuleh, just you wait_

.


	4. Aether, Dominatio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only given a few weeks respite before you find yourself nudged closer and closer to the grand finale. Who do these beings serve? (I think we all know), Aether lays down some ground rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aug. 2016 - FINALLY. 7 Pages, 4600+ words. Let’s all welcome Domega back into the fic scene. That being said, there are some trigger warnings: blood (it’s implied), m/s, bdsm, drug use, collars and leashes, a punishment... stuff like that. you know, that whole nutshell. That being said, please enjoy!

It's been a few weeks since your camping trip. The heat has finally taken its leave, and you’d spent most of the time back lounging lazily on the couch. You'd been so ridiculously sore from the trip, yet you felt more in synch with everything. Your coworkers and friends made comments about your finishing their sentences, and you'd frequently anticipate things before they occurred. You jokingly note to yourself to play the lottery with your growing abilities. You would pour over books in your collection, trying to find any kind of answer to what was going on.  Nothing you read ever answered any questions you had, and it was frustrating.

When you come home tonight after a long shift, you find a strange bag on your kitchen table. You couldn’t recall leaving anything like that on the table, and on closer inspection you discover the bag contains beautiful green buds, shining with crystals and spots of purple. The bag has a sharpied symbol on it; a circle with a squiggly line below it. Underneath the bag was a pack of 1 ¼ inch zig zag papers. You chuckle and grab the bag and papers and migrate to your living room, but not before looking up the symbol.  If it was like the others, and it probably was, it was probably in relation to elements.  You let out an ‘Aha!’ when you find the exact image in one of your books. It was Aether. How many of these fuckers did you have to go through to finish this, you wondered.  Your body aches recalling the others, and admittedly you do miss the feeling. You miss being filled, even two at a time, and your hand finds its way southbound.  You shake your head and stop, even though you longed for any kind of relief. You turn on your stereo and smile as you hear familiar lyrics pass through the speakers.

_Into the distance, a ribbon of black_  
                          Stretched to the point of no turning back  
                            A flight of fancy on a windswept field  
                            Standing alone my senses reeled  
                            Fatal attraction is holding me fast,  
                          How can I escape this irresistible grasp?

You take your time breaking the buds up and delicately place them in the middle of a sheet of rolling paper. Humming along to the song, you roll it up into a nice, almost perfect joint. You realize you have no lighter, so you walk to your stove, turning a front burner on and delicately lighting the doob that way. You take a long inhalation as you walk back to the living room, and when you exhale, you sing with the song. “Can't keep my eyes from the circling skies, Tongue-tied and twisted... Just an earth-bound misfit, I!” You laugh as you take another hit, and you can definitely feel the head change starting. You think back to the past few months, ever since Water, and you lazily trace the sigils on your skin. Oh how you wished one of them was there with you now! You'd straddle their lap, take a large hit, lift up their mask and kiss them, exhaling the smoke into their lungs. You squirm thinking about this, arousal apparent between your thighs. _Damn, that's hot_ , you think, taking another deep hit. You're only a few hits into this joint and you’re more than feeling it. You just gotta put this down.  You find an ashtray nearby. _Strange, I don't own an ashtray…_ You shrug it off and put out the doobie. Just in time too, as your body decides to completely relax on the couch, the chill notes from the next Floyd song lull you into a blissful nap.

~~

_A dream, this is a dream._ You find yourself floating in darkness, no, nothingness. _What is happening? What is this?_ You see faint lights, like pinpricks in a black cloth, and gradually you see a haze, faint purple, coiling itself around the emerging lights. You look down and notice it encircling you as well. You struggle, but you notice the nothingness isn't nothingness at all, but thickened mist. It entered everything you saw, penetrating and merging. The haze coils around your legs at first, almost as if testing, feeling what you are. It continues up, holding you in place, and your mind starts to try to figure it out, gears slowly turning. Your breath shortens, pressure on your chest overriding your sense of awe. Your heart thumps quicker, and you can feel its beat pulsing through your whole body.  The mist is overpowering, consuming you, entering your mouth as you try to scream…

~~

You cough and sputter as your eyes fly open, breath coming in as loud gasps. You groan and roll off the couch, still a bit out of sorts from the weed. The _flick_ of a lighter next to you makes you jump, and you turn your head to see one of _them_. He is broad shouldered and his grey eyes twinkle with mirth as he adjusts his mask and takes a long drag of the joint that had been in the ashtray. He exudes an almost commanding aura; something about him makes you want to fall to your knees, it was that strong. You try to swallow, but your mouth is so dry, it's almost impossible. You whisper, “You must be Aether, then.”

He adjusts his mask after a soft cough, and looks at you silently, _appraising_ you. He hands you the re-lit joint and you watch him as you delicately place your lips on it. As you take a long toke, he finally speaks.

“So, what else can you do with that mouth of yours?” You choke on the smoke and your eyes go wide. Coughing, you shake your head in disbelief.

“I uh… what?” Aether was rather forward, it seems. You offer him the doob and gaze at him, trying to regain your composure. “Well, I can do a lot of things with it…” You imagine him smiling under the silver mask, though the tone in his eyes seems more serious than he was a moment ago.

“How about we test that?” Your face flushes, heat bottling up inside you, spreading. He hands the smouldering joint back to you and affixes his eyes on you, waiting for an answer.

“Well, ah...that sounds like a good idea.” You look down, a hint of embarrassment in your voice. You hear him scoff, a muffled _heh._ A snap of his fingers and you feel something cool against your neck, and in surprise your hand shoots up to examine it.  Leather with a ring. A collar. You look back at him and inhale deeply before putting the J out in the ashtray.  Aether rises from the couch and stands before you, forcing you to look up at him.  He places a hand on your head, stroking your hair softly.

“Things will be a bit different with me, than your previous… encounters… with my brothers. They sought only your pleasure, your energy. But that's not all of it. You must learn humility before you can know true power and how to wield it.” Steel grey eyes meet yours; a finger under your chin tilting your head up. “I want you to understand though, that I can and will end this if you're too uncomfortable. If that's the case, please say ‘Elk’, and it'll be like this didn't happen. Do you understand?”

You gulp and nod, nervous excitement rising in your belly. Aether was quite stricter than his brethren, you notice. His voice much more stern and commanding. Aether chuckles under his mask. “If you think _I'm_ bad, you may be a little...off put by Papa.” You blink.

“P...papa?” you ask quietly.

Aether sighs a bit. “Water wasn't joking when he mentioned you came into this rather… misguidedly. You were veered onto this course, fate or not, without proper knowledge of the acts you've been committing. While it's not necessarily _your_ fault, humility is a key component to your ascension. And thus, this is my duty.” Aether adjusts his mask quickly before continuing. “You ask who Papa is. He is Papa Emeritus the third. He is who you will seek last. The morning star. Do not be fooled by him, he is tricky and unassuming. At least until he gets you where he wants you. Others who have tried to walk the same path as yours have met with terrible fates after being unable to convince Papa to help them. I hope you will not be one of them, you have a different air about you. Much more powerful and sensual than the others.” Your face turns red once more, and you want to guess he was probably smirking under his mask. “Now,” he says, clearing his throat. “Stand before me.” You look at him questioningly, and he tilts his head. He hooks a finger in the ring of your collar and tugs upwards gently. “You need to listen to me and obey,” he purrs. “Stand.” Shakily, nervously, you manage to stand up off the couch. “Good.” He still towers over your short form, his crooked finger still in the ring on your collar. “Now obviously you can't be clothed for this, so I need you to slowly, slowly, take your clothes off.” He jingles the collar with his finger. “Understood?”

“Yes.” You reply softly.

“Yes what?” His silver eyes stare into yours. “Yes what, my dear?”

“I...ah...um… Yes...sir?” You fumble with your words a bit and you hear him chuckle quietly under his mask.

“Sir will be fine for now, dearest. But next time, do call me master.” He pulls you close to him, and your heart beats faster. You can feel something pressed against your belly, something quickly hardening… he lifts his mask to show his mouth and a wicked grin, shiny white pointed teeth visible. He leans forward and licks the sensitive skin on your neck and you shiver. “Now do as I say, pet.” His voice is husky and captivating and you begin to do as you're told. Painfully slow, you slip out of your shirt, but you find your nervousness has been replaced with excitement. You waggle your hips as you work on your jeans, dancing to a beat in your head, hoping it does at least something for the ghoul observing you. You hear a noise from him, a mix between a laugh and a soft moan. Slipping out of your jeans, you present yourself to him. He approaches you, his head tilted, and he trails his hands along your exposed skin as he walks behind you. He stops and leans in once more, and you can tell he's moved his mask again; you can feel the heat from his breath against your naked flesh. You can feel heat rising within you as he rakes his sharpened teeth against your neck. “Not quite what I'd asked, though.” You feel a hand trace down your back and come to rest on your ass cheek, but only briefly, as it was followed by a quick swat on said cheek. You gasp in surprise, and a moan quickly follows as he rubs the tender flesh. “All of it, pet. Including these.” his hand moves from your ass, hooking his fingers under your panties and moving his large hand around to your front. He slips his hand fully underneath the cloth, seeking your aching slit. He chuckles in your ear as he finds his target, and rubs a lightly calloused finger against your sensitive clit. You throw your head back and pant, surprised at how reactive your body was to his touches. He only teases you for a few moments, before pulling his hand from your now wet panties. “See? They get in the way, don't they? And so does this…” his other hand roughly grips your left breast, fingers pulling back the fabric to pinch and tease the soft bud hiding within. Your voice gets lost between moans, your body unconsciously grinding up against his as his cool rings tease your nipple. You think you can feel his hard cock pressed against you, making the lust rise further in you. He pulls away from you, removing his hand from your heaving chest. “Now, take them off.” You comply, though you become distracted briefly by his hands stroking parts of your body as you do so. You bend over to grab at your panties, and the sound of his hand meeting your ass echoes through the room. You groan and sputter words as he rubs and grabs at the raw skin. You hear him grunt in satisfaction as you lift yourself back up. “Hnnn.. much better, pet.” His hands slide over your naked form, sending electricity through your body. He moves away once more, this time circling around to face you. “Yes…” he mutters as he seats himself back on the couch. You watch him, your eyes sliding lower until they reach a particularly pronounced peak in his pants. He notices your eyes and he adjusts himself a little. “Is this what you're interested in?” His hand motions toward the obvious hardon he was sporting.

“Ye..yes, ah...sir...master..” Your face flushes, and his eyes close for a brief moment. You think you can hear him groan lightly under the mask. You shift slightly, and he raises his hand and gives another sharp snap of his fingers. Weight on the collar, plus the sound of jingling, you see a line of leather from his hand to your collar. He tugs at the leash, drawing you closer to him. “Now let's see what that mouth can do, darling.” His eyes fixate on your form, darkening by the second. “Kneel before me, pet.” You quietly but slowly drop to your knees, and you begin to crawl towards him. “No no, I didn't say to come to me yet.” A soft _tsk_ comes from behind his mask. “Since you got carried away, I need to punish you, at least a little bit. I do have to say, though, that I'm rather amused by your eagerness to behold my cock.” He sits back and thinks for several moments. “Yes…” he quickly leans forward. “Take your hands and put them behind your back. Grab your wrists. Now.” You do as you're told, grabbing onto your wrists. “Don't move them. You cannot touch me. Understood?” You nod meekly as he stands up, his hands deftly unzipping the fly on his trousers. Your eyes widen as he slips his hard cock out without hesitation. “Open your mouth.” He commands, and although this was a punishment, his voice set something alight in you, and you excitedly opened wide for him. He steps closer and reaches out with one hand, twining his fingers through your hair as he slowly strokes his large shaft with his other hand. He stops stroking as the head of his cock meets your mouth, moving it to your head and grabbing your hair. You groan and lick it gingerly, planting a wet kiss on the tip before taking most of his cock inside your mouth, fighting your gag reflex as it reaches your throat. Aether hisses through his mask, his grip in your hair tightening. He slides himself from your mouth, a small bit of drool finds its way out of you.

In a heartbeat, he thrusts his cock back into your mouth, shoving its way down your throat. You have no time to recover before he repeats his motions, fucking your face intently over the course of several minutes.  The fire inside you has grown exponentially, and you feel yourself getting wetter with each forceful thrust into your open mouth. You moan onto his cock when he finally slows, and you hear him groan with excitement. His chest heaves as he speaks. “I think that was adequate punishment.” He slides his cock from your mouth, a line of precum and spit stretching between you two. He collects himself and sits back on the couch, watching your body for awhile before he says anything else. “Did you learn anything?” He asks.

“Yes...m..master.” You say between ragged breaths. You stay put, waiting for his next words.

“Good. Now you can move your hands. Go ahead.”

You move your hands from behind your back and stretch them a bit, though still remaining where you are. Your body ached, though, needing more than anything to touch him, to feel him inside you.

“Come over to me, my pet.” He purrs at you, patting his thigh. “But crawl.” Your hands meet the carpet, and you slowly make your way between his knees. “See, there's a good girl.” Aether purrs. You sit on your legs as you watch him, his darkened eyes twinkling. “My, you did learn,didn't you?” his large hand makes its way to his member again, slow lazy strokes as he watches you. “Worship my cock, pet. You have permission to touch.” Your eyes brighten in delight as you delicately place your hands on his toned thighs. A small whimper escapes from you, disappointment over his trousers being there, unable to feel his heated skin against your fingertips. You hear his throaty laugh from under the mask. “All you need to do is ask, my dear.” You bite your lip, your mind fighting between pride and your need to feel his bare skin.

“C….can I take… your pants off...sir?” you mutter, your voice barely above a whisper.

“What was that?” Aether jerks the leash upwards, forcing you to look up at him. “You need to speak louder.” You furrow your brow in frustration, and sigh.

“Can I take your pants off.. master? I need to touch you.” Your face burns with embarrassment, you hadn't been put into quite a position like this before. He wasn't kidding when he said you needed humility. Aether’s eyes squint contentedly, and he tilts his head.

“Of course you can, lovely.” With that, your hands move up, unbuttoning his slacks and he moves slightly to allow you to slide them off him. A quick tug on each leg, and the pants are off, allowing you access. Your hands find themselves back on his thighs, tracing his muscles and kneading, while placing small licks and bites upwards. You can hear the Aether ghoul grunt in approval, spreading his legs a bit more, with an added unconscious thrust of his hips. You trail your tongue up to his shaft, sneaking a lick on his sack before gripping his cock and giving it gentle pumps. Letting go, you kiss up his shaft, and when you reach his glistening tip, you swirl your tongue around it, licking up the emerging liquid. You hear him hiss quietly as you trace the veins of his throbbing cock with your tongue, deliberately teasing the dominant ghoul. You gently dig your nails into his muscular thighs as you finally take him into your mouth. Looking up, you see he's lolled his head back, his chest rising and falling faster. You think you hear him mutter something, maybe a curse in some ancient language, but you're too preoccupied with his pleasure to focus. Bobbing your head on his shaft, you moan against it, sending vibrations through his rock hard cock. He groans then, his hands moving to your head, but not grabbing handfuls like before. “Fuck,” he mutters as you suck greedily on his tip. “Fuck you _are_ good.” He bucks his hips when you slide your mouth down him once more. You bob on him quicker, determined to test his resolve. His moans deepen, and his hands paw at your head, ignoring the leash.  “Gods,” he groans, before grabbing the leash and tugging. “Your mouth is an absolute delight, but now… you may stop.”

You gaze up at him and slowly remove your mouth from his twitching member. His eyes darken as he hisses softly. You sit before him, awaiting your next command.

“Mm. Such a good pet, I think you deserve a treat,” He croons. “Stand before me.”

You rise to your feet, showing all of you to him, much to his delight. “Come to me.” He commands. You slowly nudge your way to him, and he leans forward, his hands softly tracing your curves when you get close enough. His chest rises and falls quickly, and he chuckles as he commands you to sit. He adjusts his mask as you obey, allowing a better view of his mouth. There is definitely a grin plastered on his face, a knowing smirk, and he licks his lips slowly. Bowing his head, he sets to work on your tits, swirling his tongue first around one bud, softly sucking and flicking it to hardness, and your collar jingles softly as your head falls back. His other hand grabs at the other, stroking and kneading the heated flesh. Your body grinds against his, purring and moaning at his touch. His mouth switches with his hand, and issues out the same adoration on the other breast. He laughs between his licks and nibbles, obviously amused by your body's reaction to him. His mouth works its way back up, licking and sucking on your flushed skin until he reaches your shoulder. “Tell me what you want, pet.” he whispers, hot breath prickling your skin. When you don't respond in time, he swats at the padded flesh of your backside with his free hand. “Tell me,” his hand winds its way up and tangles in your hair. “You need to tell me what you need.” He tugs at your hair, rolling your head back and causing you to groan louder.

“Ah,” you stutter, unsure of your words. “I ah..”

“Don't be shy, little pet. Swallow your pride and tell me.” An impatient growl comes from his chest, low and rumbling, causing you to squirm.

“I.. I need you.” You whisper.

“What was that? _Please_ speak louder to your Master.” You feel something sharp and pointed on your throat, and you realize it's his teeth. A tiny shiver races through your frame, excitement and desire coursing through your veins like a drug.

“I need you,” you say louder, surprised at your own voice. “I need you...to fuck me. S.. sir. Please.”

The ghoul laughs darkly. “See, was that so hard? Since you asked nicely, and this is your first time with me, I think I can indulge you this once.” His fingers snap once, and your wrists are shackled together. Another snap - you're no longer in the living room, but instead in your bedroom, facing yourself in the large vanity mirror. The ghoul stands behind you, quite a bit taller, but his body language made him appear quite a few feet taller than he actually was. His mask was back on properly, adding to the ambience of this whole scenario.

“Bend over.” He commands, his voice dark and domineering, even through the silver mask. You do so and he approaches, sliding a muscular thigh between your legs, spreading them farther apart. He groans and grips your ass cheeks, occasionally slipping a thumb in between your folds. Your whines and moans encourage him more, and soon he's plunged two of his long fingers into your core, stroking your walls with his dexterous fingers. Your voice goes hoarse from the begging and pleading you offer to him, and before you hit your edge, he slides his fingers out of you. He laughs when you let out a needy whine, craving for more of him. You don't have to wait long until you feel his head pressed against your slick slit. He slowly, torturously, slides part of his cock into you, watching how you move on even just half of him. Your head lowers and you bite your lip hungrily, waiting. He deftly grabs a handful of your hair and tugs; -completely ignoring the leash- forcing you to look up at the mirror as he buries the rest of his length into you. “Watch as I fuck you, pet.” He growls, a hint of feral animalism apparent in his voice.

“Y..yes sir.” you breathe out, entranced completely by this.Ghoul. He begins to thrust into you slowly, savoring every sound you make.

“That's right, does pet like this cock in her?” He growls, adding emphasis with a quick deep jab, rubbing against your most sensitive of spots. Each time you try to answer it isn't fast enough, so every few seconds you don't reply, he follows up with that quick thrust into you.

“Ahhhnnnn, y...yes sir!” you finally manage to cry out.

“Mmmm,” he groans, seemingly enjoying himself. “Should I keep fucking you slowly?”

“N...no,” you cry out, something snapping inside you. “Faster, harder, sir… I need y...you to fuck me raw. Like the bad girl that I am!”

He jerks on your hair a little harder this time, a moan of surprise coming from your lips.

“There she is.” He laughs. “There she is, indeed. That took a lot of work.” he huffs. “Ask and ye shall receive, my little cocktease.”

He lets go of your hair and grips your hips tightly, well trimmed nails still digging into your skin, faint crimson beginning to well up. He slams himself into you with an intensity you hadn't seen before in any of the other Ghouls, and it set every nerve inside you alight. You lose yourself in his vicious thrusts, your voice raises in pure bliss and ecstasy, his tip continually rubbing against that special spot, threatening to tear you apart from the inside out.

“Look at me when you cum!” His voice booms, almost into your brain. In fact, you weren't sure if he physically said it, or projected it, but it didn't matter. You couldn’t process it if you tried. You push yourself into him with each thrust, a wild, primal need, a timeless ritual that bound all living things with the universe… you finally make eye contact with the ghoul, and then your vision goes white. You shriek in pleasure, your walls clamping down on his still wildly thrusting cock and he groans with you. Soon his thrusts become more and more erratic, and it somehow seems to prolong your orgasm. A loud booming shout that nearly shatters your mirror resonates from his chest and you feel the warmth of him filling you from deep inside. He huffs and leans over you, cock still twitching inside, his strong chest rising and falling as he tries to catch his breath. Lazily, he snaps and the restraints are gone. You feel the familiar sharp points on your back, and you realize he's slowly biting your back, swirling his tongue around some of the wounds. He sighs as his cock finally stops, slowly pulling himself from you. You almost collapse when he pulls himself away from you, but he quickly moves to steady you.

“Looks like I fucked you proper, unlike my brothers.” He laughs, one that's filled with knowing, like an inside joke. He lifts you and delicately places you onto the bed.

“c...can..” you whisper faintly. The experience has drained you physically and spiritually to the point of pure exhaustion.

“Hm?” he says, sitting down on the bed beside you. He takes a finger and moves a stray lock of hair behind your ear.

“Can we do that again sometime?” You give him an evil grin, and he bursts out laughing.

“What have I awakened in you, dear one?!” He continues to laugh, and you try to as well, although your muscles and spirit seemed sore and stretched beyond recognition, you can only laugh for a few seconds before wincing. “Once you finish the journey and have ascended, you can fuck any of us that you want. All you need do is ask. But first, you need to rest. Prepare your mind, body and spirit. Papa does not go so easy on one…” His fingers trace your cheekbones and jawline softly. “Now, listen to your master one last time, and _sleep_ …”


End file.
